1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to managing media content, and in particular, to a method, system, apparatus, and article of manufacture for managing sports and entertainment content in a collaborative environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital media content assets (aka an asset and/or media content) have become more and more ubiquitous as the television and film industry has transitioned from physical film media to digital management, storage, and transmission (e.g., across the Internet and/or other internal networks). Within the television industry, users throughout the world create content (e.g., advertising such as print, audio, video, an advertising campaign, etc.), often times without access to similar content created by other users. Prior art systems fail to provide the ability for such content creators to collaborate, to view what other content creators have created, and for a content owner/brand to manage maintain consistency for content across a brand.